Fuego Azul, Fuego Púrpura
by DanyNeko
Summary: Post-Canon Descendientes 3 Relación Padre/Hija de Mal y Hades (o intento de ello xD) Simplemente una charla entre estos dos, una noche tranquila


**No poseo ni Disney, ni Descendientes, ni nada parecido. Si lo hiciera ¿Creen que estaría escribiendo fics desde hace cinco años? ¡Nah! **

**Hace un par de días que finalmente me vi la tercera entrega de esta saga que me encanta, y en vista de que no he podido encontrar ningún fic sobre Mal y Hades (aun espero hallar algún valiente que se atreva a especular sobre Hades y Malefica xD) me he atrevido yo. Espero les guste esta pequeña viñeta**

—Así que ¿realmente no sabes controlarlo? —Hades arqueó una ceja, mirando entre burla e incredulidad a _su hija_. Por supuesto que el efecto se perdía un poco con la cara manchada de salsa.

Mal rodó los ojos, mirando a lo lejos el Lago encantado mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca, luego de pasarla por chocolate derretido —no exactamente, creo que solo puedo cuando estoy bajo presión o peligro… La magia es infinitamente más sencilla que transformarse en dragón.

La futura reina de Auradon podía adivinar fácilmente que a _su padre_ no le gustaba particularmente el agua. De modo que esa noche había organizado el picnic con él algo lejos de la orilla y más cerca del bosque.

—La magia, _pequeña, _es energía —Mal se mordió la lengua antes de reclamar esa forma de llamarla. Estaba a punto de casarse, de ser una reina, y ¿pequeña? ¿en serio? —cuando sabes manejar tu energía… —el fuego azul se extendió por el cabello de Hades con el más sutil chasquido de dedos, iluminando fulgurante la oscuridad de la noche, mientras levantaba una copa con algún tipo de vino en la otra mano —es solo cuestión de practicar —concluyó, llevándose la copa a los labios con cierta exageración que, a pesar de sí misma, le sacó una sonrisa divertida a Mal.

La chica miró atentamente esas llamas, preguntándose distraídamente si ella sería capaz de encender su cabello en fuego púrpura.

Hades sonrió ligeramente al ver el reflejo azul en los ojos verdes de su hija. Estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando esos mismos ojos brillaron con travesura y ella empezó a hacer algo con las manos, que llamó su atención.

Hades arqueó una ceja, mirándola despectivamente — ¿Qué, en nombre del inframundo, crees que estás haciendo? —se quejó con voz fría, aunque no hizo mucho por apartar la vara, con que Mal había pinchado dos malvaviscos, y que había acercado a su cabeza.

—Estos son ricos —se rió la dragona, tomando uno de los malvaviscos asado antes de darle el otro al _Dios_ —pruébalos —lo molestó, empuja la cara hacia su rostro.

En respuesta, Hades se la arrebató con cierta brusquedad y se llevó el malvavisco a la boca. No iba a decir en voz alta lo agradable que fue para sus papilas gustativas, sin embargo, Mal pudo notarlo en sus ojos —muy gracioso jovencita, borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, no soy una estufa portátil —le gruñó juguetón mientras apagaba el fuego de su pelo.

Mal no dejó de sonreír, desafiándolo juguetonamente con la mirada mientras tomaba otra fruta de los platos frente a ellos.

—Así que, supongo que no tendrás ningún consejo para el cambio de forma —comentó casualmente.

Hades chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con el dedo índice hacia ella —no Malie, ese es el departamento de tu madre.

Mal frunció los labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco —no es precisamente de ayuda. Dudo que siquiera supiera que podía transformarme como ella.

Pero Hades no parecía estar de acuerdo —Oh, yo diría que sí lo sabía —Hades se llevó más comida a la boca distraídamente —pero tú madre no es precisamente comunicativa sobre sus secretos y trucos —Mal bajó ligeramente la mirada, jugueteando en silencio con las cadenas doradas en su guante sin dedos —por cierto… escuché algunos rumores en la isla, pero no hay nada como la fuente directa ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre en la coronación de tu noviecito? —preguntó el ex-regente del inframundo, lo más casual que pudo.

Mal no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su padre preguntó por su madre.

Pensó, mientras empezaba a contarle la historia, que ya mañana lidiaría con Evy y su centenar de bocetos de entre los que debería escoger su vestido de bodas, y con Bella y sus preparativos, y con todo el consejo sobre que se haría con todos los que habían llegado de la isla. Pero esta noche, era para ella y su padre.

**Fin**


End file.
